


Alphabet Fun in Arda

by Perian_Swan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perian_Swan/pseuds/Perian_Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prudence tries to write a poem. (Tries being the operative word.) Very short, very unnecessary companion piece to “The Fellowship of the Youth Group”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet Fun in Arda

Prudence sat down at her writing desk, determined. Her notebook was already there, opened up to a pristine blank page, empty, yet full. Full of the promise of greatness. She was going to pen a beautiful piece of poetry that would put into words exactly how profound her feelings about _The Lord of the Rings_ were. This poem would have the power to move all who read it to tears, to recruit new converts to the Tolkien fandom, to change people’s lives, to inspire them to such noble deeds as the ones her favorite characters had so epically done. This piece would employ spot-on metaphors and symbolism; it would paint stunningly vivid, magical pictures in people's minds. The words she’d use would be exquisite, perfectly chosen. They would show off her extensive vocabulary and would flow beautifully and seemingly effortlessly over the page in a flawless, undulating rhythm, like a cool, crystal blue stream slipping gracefully and musically over smooth, multihued stones…

 

_A is for Aragorn, King Elessar;_

_B is for Butterbur, who works at a bar._

_C is for Celeborn, who lives in a tree;_

_D is for Denethor, as mad as can be._

_E is for Eärendil, with his bright Silmaril;_

_F is for Frodo, who did Sauron ill._

_G is for Galadriel of fair Lórien;_

_H is for Húrin, who married Morwen._

_I is for Isildur, who took the One Ring;_

_J is for J.R.R. Tolkien, who wrote the whole thing._

_K is for Khazad-dûm, a dark, scary place;_

_L is for Legolas, so pretty of face._

_M is for Merry, who stabbed a Nazgûl;_

_N is for Narya, a ring with a red jewel._

_O is for Osgiliath, the city on Anduin_

_P is for Pippin, who saved Faramir from ruin._

_Q is for Quenya, a language Elves speak;_

_R is for Radagast, one the little birds seek._

_S is for Samwise, as loyal as they come;_

_T is for Tuor, who got the job done._

_U is for Ulmo, the Lord of the Sea;_

_V is for Varda, who makes stars so lovely._

_W is for Wargs, which certainly scare us;_

_X is for Shadowfax, chief of the Mearas._

_Y is for Yavanna, plants and trees she maintains;_

_Z is for Zirakzigil, where a Balrog was slain._

_There are many more names, far more than I’ve mentioned;_

_Perhaps sometime later, I’ll give this list an extension!_

_And fix this cheesy ending stanza._

_(Nothing rhymes with_ stanza. _)_

_(Oh wait,_ organza _does.)_

_And it will be as lovely as Arwen in a dress of organza._

_Oh dear. What even is this._

 

Well, she tried.


End file.
